Menangis dan Menangis dan Menyesal
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Mahkluk abadi. Suatu saat pun akan mengulang tragedi. Sama pasti. Dan kemudian semuanya menangis Senyum Cupid tak pudar, "Inilah takdir. Hamba hanya melaksanakan tugas hamba sebagai Dewa Cinta, O Apollon. Kita mahkluk abadi, kita akan mengulang sesuatu yang sama suatu kala nanti—termasuk masalah cinta; termasuk Anda sendiri, Wahai Cahaya." HaruMako fic. For #BiWeeklyPromt7.


**Menangis dan Menangis dan Menyesal**

**Pairing : HaruMako (Nanase Haruka x Tachibana Makoto)**

**Warnings : ****Semi-****Greek Myth!AU, Total!AU, BL/Boys Love.**** OOC.**

**Discl****a****imer : ****High Speed!— Free! (c) Ouji Kouji**

**For ****#BiweeklyPrompt7 – Mitologi Yunani**

**Based on "Apollo and Kyparissos" Greek Myth.—dengan sedikit banyak gubahan agar tetap menarik untuk dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti inikah perlakuanmu padaku, Cupid?" sebuah suara tenor menyeruak di keheningan bukit Iwami yang menghadap ke laut. Suara itu terdengar tanpa nada—hanya ada rasa hampa.

Kepakan sayap terdengar jelas, menghasilkan angin yang mengibaskan rerumputan dan dedaunan kering pada pohon dan tanah, serta pasir tanah yang membuatmu merasa sesak napas.

"Hamba hanya menjalankan tugas hamba, Wahai Sang Cahaya." Jawabnya—Sang Cupid, Dewa Cinta.

Keheningan kembali terjadi sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara _tenor_ itu berkumandang kembali, "Membuatku merasa ingin menangis sampai mati kah dirimu? Membuatku mengingat masa lalu?"

Seberkas cahaya mentari siang menyerobot memasuki atmosfer dan menghantam tanah bukit—memberi cahaya pada langit malam temaram, yang di mana setelahnya berdirilah sesosok manusia muda berbadan atletis indah, berambut sehitam malam, bermata sebiru langit serta memakai pakaian kain putih tanpa lengan yang disampirkan ke bahunya, sedang sisanya menutupi tubuhnya dari dada sampai lutut, dan kemudian kain itu dikencangkan dengan ikat tali emas berkilau di pinggangnya, yang juga tergantung lira emas. Tersampir di bahunya panah dan busur terbuat dari emas. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut alas kaki kulit sapi bertali.

Sang Pembawa Cahaya, Apollo—begitulah ia sering dipanggil dari segala jenis nama yang ada di Bumi Pertiwi.

Ia berdiri di ujung bukit, dengan sebuah pohon _cypress_ yang terus mengeluarkan cairan dari setiap daun pinusnya.

Suara kepak sayap kembali terdengar. Kali ini angin lebih kencang, membentuk sebuah pusaran angin yang kemudian membentuk sebalut tubuh muda lain. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, sedikit bergelombang. Warna matanya semerah lautan darah—bagai seluruh warna merah di dunia dirampas dan diperas menjadi sepasang bola mata. Wajahnya rupawan, dihiasi dengan senyum manis. Baju lengan panjang serta celananya putih bersih tanpa cela. Ia bertelanjang kaki, namun telapak kakinya tak pernah nampak menginjakkan kaki pada Bumi. Pada bahu dan punggungnya tersampir panah semerta dengan busurnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwana coklat pekat kemerahan. Dan di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap putih seukuran tubuhnya.

Sang Eros, Cinta, Dialah Cupid.

Senyum Cupid tak pudar, "Inilah takdir. Hamba hanya melaksanakan tugas hamba sebagai Dewa Cinta, O Apollon. Kita mahkluk abadi, kita akan mengulang sesuatu yang sama suatu kala nanti—termasuk masalah cinta; termasuk Anda sendiri, Wahai Cahaya."

Tangan Apollo terulur, memegang tubuh pohon _cypress_ yang terus menangis. Wajahnya seketika berubah, rautnya begitu terluka, matanya mengerut, giginya bergemeletuk, bulir air mata mengalir turun menjatuhi pipi.

"Makoto..."

Cupid membuka mulutnya, "Cerita cinta Anda yang mengulangi kisah tragis ini pun adalah ada pada sang Takdir." Matanya ia tutup, mengenyahkan pandangan merah menyilaukan miliknya.

Dan sinar rembulan menyusup masuk, menyinari sang Apollo. Rerintik hujan pun turun, membasahi Bumi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota Iwami, Distrik Iwami, perfektur Tottori, Jepang.

Tempatnya biasa-biasa saja, dengan pusat belanja biasa, jalan-jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai, sawah-sawah yang belum siap panen, bukit-bukit kecil berpohon pinus lebat tak begitu tinggi, nelayan-nelayan yang mencari ikan dengan kapal kecil mereka, pantai-pantai kecil dengan singkapan berbatu kasar, teluk-teluk, angin berbau laut asin, pasir pantai yang terkadang bisa mengotori aspal jalan, dan bebauan hasil laut yang dijemur di pinggir-pinggir rumah para nelayan. Yang paling terkenal di sini adalah onsen Iwami dan makanan lautnya, serta pantainya yang ramai pengunjung di musim panas.

Dan di sanalah Tachibana Makoto berada. Berdiri di ujung sebuah bukit yang menghadap ke pantai lepas. Tersenyum lebar dan menghirup udara di sana kuat-kuat.

"Haaaah! Pulang kampung setelah sepuluh tahun tak kemari!" katanya lantang. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang dibalut _T-shirt_ putih berkerah dan celana _jeans_ biru tua dan sepatu kets hitam dengan corak garis hijau.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun tersebut bertolak pinggang, "Tidak ada yang berubah, ya~ Ah, kecuali sekarang pohon di bukit-bukitnya tambah banyak—dan kenyataan kalau anak-anak sebayaku semua kerja di Tokyo dan sekitarnya Ahahaha."

Angin laut berhembus sepoi, menggoyangkan rambut coklat Makoto. Sepasang iris hijaunya berkilat. Dan dari bibirnya terucap satu nama, satu tanya, "Sousuke... Kabarnya bagaimana?"

Angin kembali berhembus. Makoto terdiam sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak, tidak. Ibu bisa sedih kalau aku masih mengingat dia." Katanya, "Ya, aku sudah harus bisa melupakan Sousuke! Aku tdak ingin membuat Ibu sedih karena aku '_seperti ini'_! Pokoknya di sini aku akan meneruskan profesi almarhum Ayah jadi nelayan yang baik!" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Hening lagi.

Hening lumayan lama.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berenang... Mana aku suka mabuk laut... Aaahhh, aku tidak berguna..." raung Makoto sembari menjengit rambutnya.

Kemudian hening lagi.

"Tapi mana mungkin melupakan hal ini begitu saja, 'kan? Aaahhh, kenapa bisa seperti ini, sih?" dan kemudian Makoto menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang. "Pulang saja lah..."

Dan ia pun berbalik. Ia berjalan menyusuri bukit sampai akhirnya ia memasuki kawasan berpohon pinus.

'_SRAAK!'_

"Ng?" Makoto terhenti, "Sepertinya terdengar suar—"

'_KROSAK!'_

"Hiiii!" Makoto memekik, tubuhnya gemetar. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ma-Masa ha-ha-ha-hantu?! Waaaa, aku masih mudaa!" ia histeris sendiri.

'_KROSAK! KROSAK!'_

Suara itu makin berisik dan membuat Makoto makin takut—namun juga penasaran, "Ka-Kalau hantu bagaimana? Tapi kalau itu ada orang nyasar?" ia pun berjalan mengendap-endap di sekitar bulukan semak-semak, mendekati sumber suara (yang setelah ia dengar baik-baik, berasal dari sebelah kanan tempat ia berdiri sekarang).

Suara itu makin besar, telinga Makoto makin gatal, dan ia semakin takut. Ia membuka bulukan semak lain, dan kedua bola matanya yang hijau cemerlang terbelalak mendapati pemandangan ganjil tidak biasa.

Itu pemuda dengan rambut hitam, kulit _tan_ terbakar matahari yang sempurna, berbadan atletis indah dibalut kain putih bersih tanpa lengan yang berkerut-kerut, diikat dengan tali berwarna emas dan di tali itu pula menggantung sebuah lira emas. Tubuhnya terkapar di bawah pohon pinus tua dengan tangan yang memegang tali kemudi kereta perang putih beroda dua dengan ukiran matahari emas yang juga teronggok begitu saja di samping sang pemuda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Dan entah mengapa para gagak hitam mengelilingi pohon pinus itu sambil mengepak-epakkan sayap mereka, membuat suara berisik yang didengar oleh Makoto sedari tadi, beberapa menyentuhkan paruhnya pada wajah pemuda itu.

"O-Orang..." Makoto berbisik pelan, "ORANG PINGSAN! AAAAHHH!" Makoto segera keluar dari semak-semak dan langsung bergerak cepat meraih pemuda yang tengah pingsan tersebut—membuat para gagak langsung terbang menjauh dan melihat dari kejauhan. "Oi! Oi! Anuu, tolong bangun! Anda tidak boleh mati—aah, bukan, bukan, pingsan di sini!"

Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu mengguncangkan si pemuda berambut hitam kencang-kencang, tak lupa menepuk-nepuk pipinya sesekali.

Usahanya berhasil.

Alis pemuda berambut hitam itu berkedut pelan, dan ia pun membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan sepasang bola mata biru langit cerah yang indah—mengingatkanmu pada langit musim semi dan panas yang akan membuat suasana hatimu menjadi teduh.

"Kau... siapa?" suaranya begitu menenangkan. Senyum Makoto langsung merekah.

"Syu-Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Aku pikir tadi anda mati di sini—maksudnya, pingsan di sini dan—"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendudukkan badannya dan memandang Makoto dengan intens, "Kau siapa?"

Makoto harus diam sebentar selama otaknya memproses pertanyaan sang pemuda yang ia kira mati tadi, "Anu... Nama saya Tachibana Makoto..."

"Makoto?" Pemuda itu memandang Makoto dengan saksama, seperti seorang kolektor yang memperhatikan barang antik yang terpajang di dalam museum. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya ia edarkan ke segala penjuru tempat itu, "Jepang... ya?"

"Anu... Apa Anda baik-baik saja? Kenapa pakaian Anda seperti itu dan kenapa Anda pingsan? Dan kereta perang Anda—"

"Kau bisa melihat keretaku dan bajuku?"

"E-Eh, memang itu tidak seharusnya terlihat? ...Anda bukan ha-ha-hantu, 'kan?" Makoto kembali bergidik. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dan wajahnya menjadi pucat.

Si Rambut Hitam menutup matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian berdiri, "Aku Apollo, Dewa Matahari dan putra dari Raja Langit, Zeus. Salam, Makoto."

Dan Makoto hanya bisa diam tercengang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anu, jadi Anda—" Makoto memulai pembicaraan. Dikunyahnya roti lapis yang ia pegang sambil sesekali menyesap jus kotak rasa jeruk.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan bahasa sopan kepadaku? Atau harus kulakukan sendiri?" Apollo—begitulah ia memperkenalkan dirinya, berkata sembari mengangkat tangannya dan siap untuk menjentikkan jemarinya kapanpun ia mau.

Makoto menggeleng pelan ketakutan, "Ba-Baik! Maksudku, iya! Anu, Apollo_-san_, jadi kenapa kau bisa jatuh begitu?"

Tentu saja takut. Di depannya sekarang, sedang duduk si Dewa Matahari Yunani, Apollo. Makoto langsung ciut nyali sewaktu pemuda berambut hitam beriris biru indah itu berdiri dan menjentikkan jemarinya, dan kereta perangnya lenyap begitu saja. Jangan lupa pada jentikan kedua, baju lusuh dan lecet pada tubuhnya menghilang. Belum lagi pada jentikan ketiga, Makoto sudah duduk di atas sebuah kain wol putih tulang dengan makanan ala raja di depannya. Bayangkan kalau ia tidak menuruti kata si Apollo ini, satu jentikkan jangan-jangan dia bakal kena sunat sampai habis barangnya.

Apollo kini menyantap paha ayam bakar dengan lahap, setelah ia kunyah dan ia telan, berkatalah ia, "Waktu aku berpatroli mengelilingi matahari, aku tidak sengaja terkena _automaton_ buatan Hephaestus."

"Hephaestus? _Aumaton_?"

Sang Dewa Matahari menegak anggur dari cawan emasnya, "Kalau di sini, _automaton_ itu seperti robot, mekanismenya sama persis tapi energinya berasal dari api Hephaestus—Kakak tiriku, si Dewa Api dan Kerajinan Tangan."

"Waa, pantas waktu aku memegang kepalamu waktu pingsan, aku merasa ada benjolan cukup besar di sana." Komentar Makoto yang kini menggunakan bahasa yang lebih santai. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada bagian kiri kepala Apollo. "Dan, anu, apa kau tidak punya luka lain? Tadi aku lihat Apollo_-san_ dikelilingi banyak sekali burung gagak..."

Apollo mengelus kepalanya pelan, sedikit berjengit, "Oh, gagak itu hewan keramatku, wajar kalau mereka mengkhawatirkan aku. Dan ya, kepalaku benjol sekarang. Kebiasaan buang sampah sembarangan si Hephaestus itu. Ck."

Makoto memandang sang Dewa Matahari sesekali. Ia serasa masih belum bisa percaya; Dewa-Dewi Yunani itu nyata. Dan sekarang, ia duduk bersama salah satu dari Dua belas Dewa-Dewi Olimpus. Belum lagi, kenyataan bahwa Apollo adalah sesosok pemuda tampan dengan wajah _stoic_, berbadan indah atletis yang hanya tertutup oleh kain melilit di badannya, beriris biru langit dengan rambut sehitam malam, benar-benar mempesona. Tanpa sadar pipi Makoto terasa panas.

Seakan sadar akan sebuah tatapan, Sang Dewa Matahari menengok ke arah pemuda lain berambut coklat itu. Matanya yang sebiru langit mendapati bahwa Makoto memandangnya dengan kedua bola mata hijaunya yang menawan. Badannya ia geser ke depan, tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Makoto, "Apa ada yang salah pada wajahku?"

Wajah Makoto semakin panas dan memerah, "Eh, anu, aku hanya berpikir... bahwa Apollo_-san_ benar-benar... tampan." Kata pemuda tinggi itu lirih. Ia menolehkan kepalanya agar ia tak bertemu mata dengan Apollo.

Tak disangka-sangka, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Apollo, "Banyak yang bilang begitu." Apollo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Makoto. Keempat jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu Makoto dan ibu jarinya untuk menggamit dagu pemuda berotot dengan senyum manis tersebut. Dibuatnya kepala Makoto menghadap kepada wajahnya. "Hey, Makoto."

Mata Makoto masih mengindari kontak mata dengan Apollo, "Y-Ya?" wajahnya masih memerah—bahkan menjadi lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

"Akan kujadikan kau kekasihku."

"EH?!" Makoto tersentak.

"Kau manis, kau tampan, kau mempesona. Kau indah—baik di dalam maupun luar, aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi kita baru saja bertemu, Apollo_-san_!"

"Maka dari itulah kau akan kujadikan kekasihku." Sang Apollon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya tinggal dua senti menuju bibir Makoto sebelum kedua telapak tangan besar nan kasar milik Makoto menutupi separuh wajah Apollo.

"Ma-Maaf! Tapi kita berdua laki-laki dan—dan aku punya orang yang kusuka... dan.. Maafkan aku!" Dan Makoto pun mendorong tubuh Apollo menjauh dan segera bangkit kemudian berlari pergi secepat mungkin keluar dari wilayah bukit pinus.

Apollo diam terduduk. Dia melongo beberapa saat sebelum seulas senyum kembali hadir di wajahnya yang selalu bercahaya seterang matahari, "Ah, dia kabur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang gila.

Benar-benar gila.

Makoto bisa ikutan gila kalau begini.

Ini semua berawal dari sepuluh bulan yang lalu; ketika ibunya mendapat kabar bahwa sang suami beserta kedua anak kembarnya mengalami kecelakaan kereta sewaktu pulang dari menonton festival lampion di kota sebelah. Ia depresi berat dan menjadi sangat protektif kepada Makoto yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen dekat dengan universitasnya di Tokyo sendirian—sedangkan sisa keluarga lainnya tinggal dikota sebelah. Kebiasaannya adalah mengecek anaknya, entah kapan. Seperti inspeksi mendadak. Dan saat inspeksi tersebut—enam bulan lalu, Ibunya mengetahui bahwa anak laki-laki satu-satunya ternyata penyuka sesama jenis dan sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan kekasihnya, Yamazaki Sousuke, atlet renang nasional yang kebetulan juga bersekolah di universitas yang sama dengan Makoto. Pemuda itu dibawa pulang langsung oleh sang Ibu yang lalu menyerahkan surat DO kepada universitas Makoto. Kemudian, Makoto pun dikurung selama empat bulan tanpa boleh keluar rumah sama sekali.

Kini giliran ibunya membolehkan ia pergi keluar, dia bertemu dengan Dewa Matahari super ganteng yang kemudian mengajaknya pacaran.

Wow, apa ini? Kisah cinta gadis remaja? Sinetron asal negara Indonesia?

"Aaahhh, kepalaku sakit! ...Tapi ia juga tipeku..." dan pemuda kekar dengan wajah manis itu pun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal hangatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rembulan kali ini terlihat bulat sempurna dengan cahayanya yang temaram menenangkan. Awan malam berarak memgikuti arah angin laut. Sang Dewa Apollo masih ada di sana, di bawah pohon pinus tempatnya terkapar tadi siang. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan dan disandarkan pada batang tubuh si pohon pinus. Ia memandang langit malam sejenak, kemudian ia menutup matanya perlahan.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Dik." Suaranya lirih, namun dingin dan dalam. Suara wanita yang anggun namun terdengar gagah dalam satu tarikan nada.

Apollo membuka kembali matanya, mendapati pemandangan di depannya sesosok pemudi yang rupanya sama persis seperti dirinya, dengan rambut hitam panjang, mata sebiru langit, wajah _stoic_ namun mempesona, bibir kecil bergemerlapan. Tubuhnya dibalut kain kerut tanpa lengan yang di pinggangnya dikencangkan dengan tali tambang berwarna perak berkilau. Sepatu kulit sapinya juga berpendar perak. Tubuhnya ramping dibalut jubah dari kulit monster Manticore—monster mengerikan dengan wajah pria marah, berbadan singa, bersayap kelelawar serta berekor panjang kalajengking dengan pucuk ekor penuh racun. Di punggungnya tersampir panah dan busur terbuat dari perak pula.

"Halo, Kak Artemis." Jawab Apollo balik.

Sang Bulan, Artemis. Kakak kembar Apollo. Dewi Perburuan serta salah satu dari Dewi Perawan Olimpus. Bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat tanya, "Kenapa tidak pulang ke Olimpus, Dik?"

Apollo memalingkan wajahnya malas. Wajahnya masih saja mengeluarkan ekspresi datar, "Aku bertemu seseorang, Kak."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang membuatku mengenang masa lalu." Apollo kembali menutup matanya. Ia mengambil lira yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya dan mulai memetik senarnya. Sebuah melodi indah namun memilukan terdengar. Wajah datar sang Apollon mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi pedih.

Melodi membawa kenangan.

Sang Dewi Bulan kembali teringat, "Putra Telephus, keturunan dari saudara kita, Heracles. Kau bertemu dengannya? Di sini, Dik?" Artemis berlutut. Diulurkannya tangannya yang halus dan putih kepada wajah sang Adik Kembar tercinta, "Apa hatimu masih sakit?"

Apollo mengangguk lemah, permainan liranya berhenti seketika, menyisakan hembusan angin malam yang mencekam. "Masih, Kak."

Artemis menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang Adik, "Wahai Adikku, ku 'kan katakan pada Ayah perihal pemuda tersebut. Akan kukatakan bahwa kau akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu. Dan memohon pada Helios, sang Matahari Besar, agar ia bisa memberimu waktu."

Sang Adik sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, Kak."

Dan sebuah pelukan hangat melingkupi Bulan dan Matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu pagi yang cerah dan menggembirakan kalau saja seorang Tachibana Makoto tidak punya beban untuk 'menolak Apollo, Dewa Matahari super ganteng, karena dia masih memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting daripada pacaran'. Serius, ini sudah seminggu sejak Apollo bilang dia harus jadi kekasihnya, tapi Makoto belum berani menolaknya karena belum siap mental. Pemuda itu menguatkan tekatnya, "Yosh! Hari ini akan kutolak. Lagipula ini salah. Masa' ada Dewa Olimpus suka padaku dalam sekali pandang? Huft, tarik napas, Makoto... Tarik napas..."

Makoto menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengeluarkannya. Hari ini ia sampai membawa bekal permintaan maaf untuk Apollo; nasi kotak bekal buatan sendiri dengan makanan hasil laut pantai Iwami, cumi dan ikan makarel. Tak lupa membawa boneka lumba-lumba biru berukuran kecil. Pemuda itu kemarin malam sibuk membuka internet tentang Apollo dan menemukan bahwa salah satu hewan keramatnya adalah lumba-lumba.

"Yoossh! Perlengkapan sempurna!"

Dan kemudian ia pun berjalan memasuki bukit pinus, menuju tempat mereka bertemu kemarin.

Semak-semak ia buka. Ia terus berjalan sampai menemukan pohon pinus tempat ia bertemu Sang Dewa Matahari kemarin.

"Lho?" Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan seekor gagak pun tak bertengger di batang pohon. "Apa sudah pulang ke Olimpus? Haaah, syukurlah kalau be—"

"Itu untukku?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Makoto.

"HIYAAA!" pekiknya. Makoto menengok ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa Apollo berdiri di sana, dengan wajah _stoic_ dan tampannya, dengan badan indahnya, dengan kulit terbakar matahari sempurna, dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Muka Makoto langsung memerah, "Ja-Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, Apollo_-san_!"

"Eh? Aku mengagetkanmu? Maaf kalau begitu. Ada apa? Kau ingin menerima cintaku?" senyumnya bagai cahaya matahari sejuta _watt_. Oh, tunggu. Dia _memang_ Dewa Matahari. Hah, Makoto hampir lupa. Sial.

"Bu-Bukan! Justru sebaliknya! Aku ingin menolaknya! Ini, aku sampai membawakan ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dariku." Makoto menyerahkan kotak bekal dan boneka lumba-lumba itu pada Apollo.

Apollo menerimanya, "Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih? Menjadi kekasihku itu menyenangkan. Aku akan memberi apapun yang kau mau. Akan kuminta Ayah untuk menjadikanmu dewa minor yang bisa selalu ada di dekatku." Sang Dewa Matahari mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Biasanya baik pria maupun wanita akan berduyun-duyun dan memohon untuk dijadikan pendampingnya.

Wajah Makoto terlihat gelisah, "Itu karena... kita sama-sama laki-laki..."

"Tapi kau menyukai laki-laki."

Makoto gelagapan, "A-Ah, anu, itu... itu benar. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku mau mencoba untuk menyukai wanita."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu... Ibu tidak sengaja melihatku... melakukan _itu_ dengan pasanganku... dan itu membuat dia benar-benar kecewa padaku... jadi..."

Apollo menghembuskan napas panjang, "Orang-orang jaman sekarang ribet sekali. Jaman dulu, kami hanya tinggal mengambil siapapun yang kami suka ke Olimpus. Bahkan Ayah sampai berubah jadi elang hanya untuk menculik pangeran bau kencur untuk jadi selir dan pembawa cawan anggur miliknya."

Makoto terkekeh hampa, "Itu karena kalian dewa-dewi. Kalian punya kekuatan. Sedang manusia tidak. Kalau saja Ibu bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian buruk itu... Ibu pasti tidak perlu sedepresi ini mengurusiku."

Sang Dewa hanya memandang Makoto yang sekarang memandang ke bawah, "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Eh?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, sebuah ciuman mendarat pada bibir Makoto. Ciuman cepat, dengan lidah Apollo mendominasi seluruh rongga mulut Makoto. Makoto memukul-mukul dada Apollo sebelum akhirnya Matahari melepaskan ciuman itu.

"A-Apa-apaan, sih?!" Makoto menutupi bibirnya yang basah dan merah.

"Aku menghapus semua ingatan buruk yang terpatri pada pikiran ibumu. Bahkan memori tentangmu dan kekasihmu yang dulu bersetubuh juga kuhapus. Itu yang selama ini membebanimu, 'kan? Kemudian untukmu, apa kau bilang kemarin, Makoto? Ada yang kau suka? Jelas ada yang kau suka; itu aku. Kekasihmu terdahulu sudah lama kau lupakan karena kau lebih fokus pada ibumu."

Muka Makoto tambah merah, "Si-Siapa yang suka pada Apollo_-san_?"

Apollo tersenyum, "Kau membuatku sering tersenyum karena sikapmu yang malu-malu itu. Kau sungguh menyukaiku, ya?"

Makoto hanya bisa tergagap dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi, serius. Kenapa kau bisa tau aku sudah tidak memikirkan Sousuke lagi?" kini mereka berdua duduk bersandar di bawah pohon pinus tempat mereka bertemu. Posisi Makoto berada pada pelukan Apollo yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Apollo mengeratkan pegangan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasih barunya.

Sesekali Sang Dewa mencium pelan tengkuk leher Makoto, membuat pemuda itu bergidik geli. "Aku melihat masa lalumu. Aku ini dewa ramalan yang bisa meramal masa depan dan melihat masa lalu seseorang. Dan sewaktu aku menatap matamu, yang ada dalam pikiranmu hanya ibumu. Si Sousuke itu hanya melintas sesekali, karena kau merasa sedikit bersalah padanya."

"...Dan soal aku... ehm, padamu?"

"Apakah masih kurang jelas? Karena aku ini Dewa Apollo, Makoto." Sekali lagi ciuman menggelitiki tengkuk Makoto. Bisa dia rasakan bahwa Sang Matahari tersenyum senang ketika mengatakan hal itu,

"...Pesonamu terlalu hebat."

"Kuterima itu sebagai pujian."

"Oh, iya, Apollo_-san_?" Makoto menengok ke belakang. Melihat bahwa Apollo sedang mencium punggungnya yang hanya terbalut _v-neck_ tipis musim panas.

"Ya?"

"Boleh kupanggil kau dengan nama 'Haru'?" tanyanya.

Apollo menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

Muka Makoto jadi merah. Ah, bersama orang ini tidak baik sama sekali buat jantung. Pikir pemuda itu. "Anu, sewaktu aku melihat warna bola matamu, aku bagai melihat langit musim semi yang indah dengan awan berarak di sana. Itu membuat hatiku tenang..."

Sang Dewa tersenyum, "Kalau begitu panggillah aku dengan nama itu sekarang." Dan kemudian pipi sang kekasih ia kecup sayang.

"Ehehe, Haru. Haru~"

Apollo mendengus pelan, "Seperti anak kecil saja. Ah, kalau begitu, Kakakku akan jadi 'Haruka', ya?"

Makoto mengangguk, "Iya! Dewi Artemis akan menjadi Haruka. Dewa Hephaestus akan menjadi Sasabe. Cupid akan jadi Kisumi. Dewi Aphrodite akan jadi Gou. Dewa Hermes akan jadi Seijuuro. Dewa Dionisus akan jadi Momotaro. Dewa Ares akan jadi Rin."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau hapal semua nama keluargaku? Bahkan menyiapkan nama Jepang segala."

Makoto melebarkan senyumnya yang super manis, "Karena aku tiba-tiba dapat Dewa Matahari di hadapanku, kemarin malam aku begadang untuk menghapal semuanya. Ahahaha."

Dan mereka pun berciuman kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja. setelahnya Makoto pulang ke rumah, Ibunya menyambutnya dengan senyum mereka di wajahnya. Tidak lagi menyambutnya dengan senyum pahit, dahi berkerut, mata merah, dan peluh membasahi pelipisnya.

Sejak saat itu pula Makoto menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama sang kekasih tercinta di bukit pinus. Saling duduk, saling peluk, saling berpegangan tangan, saling berciuman. Ditemani burung-burung gagak, angin berbau asin laut, surya mentari musim panas, bau pohon pinus dan terkadang kau bisa mendengar alunan lira serta lantunan suara merdu Haru yang bernyanyi. Dan dari jauh kau bisa mendengar suara lumba-lumba menyahut dari balik pantai.

Semuanya begitu menyenangkan, semuanya dilakukan berdua.

Sampai suatu siang, Haru berkata, "Makoto, aku harus pulang ke Olimpus untuk beberapa waktu."

"Eh?"

"Beberapa titan—musuh lama kami para Olimpian—merangsek masuk dari celah Tartarus. Aku harus ke sana membantu keluargaku."

Raut kesepian terlihat di wajah kekasih Sang Apollon. Dewa Matahari itu mengusapkan tangannya pada pipi Makoto, "Hei, hei, aku akan kembali. Aku janji."

Makoto masih diam, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya, hati-hati, ya... Pulang padaku dengan selamat, oke, Haru?" Makoto menundukkan kepalanya agar keningnya bisa bersentuhan dengan kening Haru yang badannya lebih pendek daripada dirinya.

Haru mengangguk paham, "Aku janji. Kau jangan berpaling dariku selama aku tidak ada di sini, oke?"

Kini Makoto yang mengangguk, "Lagipula di sini tidak ada yang masuk kriteria tipeku selain dirimu."

"Anak pintar." Dan Haru mendongak untuk mencium bibir Makoto lembut. "Aku akan memberimu sesuatu. Jikalau kau rindu padaku, ucapkanlah namaku padanya."

"Pada siapa?"

Haru bersiul keras. Dari langit, terdengar suara telapak kaki hewan berkaki empat menuruni tangga awan. Makoto melihat ke atas, dan mendapati seekor rusa bertanduk besar, berbulu coklat, dengan leher jenjang, kaki kuat dan moncong yang tegas.

"I-Itu rusa?" Makoto terperangah. Selama ini ia hanya melihat rusa dari kebun binatang saja. itu pun terakhir kali ke kebun binatang sekitar enam tahun yang lalu? Bersama adik-adiknya?

Haru mengangguk, "Rusa jantan paling indah yang pernah kutemukan di Tanah Keos, di taman seorang nimfa bernama Taman Chartaea, jauh, jauh dan jauh sebelum kau lahir ke dunia ini. Ini kuberikan untukmu." Katanya dengan nada tenang.

Rusa itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menapak pada tanah di samping Haru dan Makoto. Moncongnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Makoto dan menjilatnya.

Mulut Makoto masih menganga, "Ta-Tapi aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang atau—"

Telunjuk Haru kini berada pada bibir Makoto, membuat sepasang daging merah muda itu bungkam, "Dia hidup di sini sekarang. Dia tidak akan semudah itu terlihat oleh mata manusia fana. Dia lincah. Dia gesit. Dia rusa jantan terbaik. Dan aku memberikannya untukmu, sebagai pengingat bahwa aku ada bersamamu selalu."

Pipi Makoto memerah. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Pokoknya cepat kalahkan titan—apalah itu. Nama rusa ini siapa?"

"Kau yang beri nama? Aku tak pernah memberinya nama karena aku tak begitu ahli dalam hal nama."

"Hm... Nanase! Namanya Nanase!" dan rusa jantan itu pun meringkik senang. Dijilatnya wajah Makoto berkali-kali. "Ahahaha, kau senang, jagoan?"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Dan satu kecupan terakhir di bibir Makoto dibumbui dengan bau matahari ketika sengat sinar matahari jatuh ke Bumi dan membawa Haru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan lamanya mereka tidak bertatap muka secara langsung. Hanya sebatas pada Pesan Iris—pesan yang disampaikan dengan cara membuang drachma emas pada embun pelangi yang biasa dilakukan oleh Haru untuk Makoto. Saling bertukar kabar. Saling bertukar cerita—walau hanya sebentar. Nanase akan ikut Makoto dalam Pesan Iris dan meringkik kegirangan melihat tuannya, Sang Dewa Matahari.

Dan ada kalanya pula, Haru akan pulang selama satu malam dan tidur sambil memeluk Makoto di rumah kediaman Tachibana.

Semuanya begitu indah.

Sampai suatu tragedi terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu siang hari yang cukup panas, entahlah, mungkin Helios dan Haru sedang sibuk berurusan dengan titan-titan aneh itu. Dan yang lebih membuat seorang Tachibana Makoto gerah adalah Nanase tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Rusa itu hanya merespon kepada panggilan Makoto saja. Dan ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya Makoto memanggil Nanase tapi tak ada jawaban, tak ada derap langkah kaki ataupun ringkikan rusa. Dan sudah dari pagi Makoto mencarinya.

"Nanase! Kau di mana? Nanaseeee!" ia sudah mengelilingi hutan pinus di bukit ini empat kali dan tak ada hasil. Rusa itu tidak muncul. "Mana lagi yang harus kucari?"

Makoto terus berjalan, sampai ia merasa hembusan angin dari sisi barat. Makoto mendapat firasat tidak enak. Tubuhnya ia balik dan segera berlari menuju barat, berlari dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. "Perasaanku tidak enak... Nanase, kumohon, Jagoan..."

Ia sampai di ujung bukit. Itu bukit di mana ia berdiri saat ia pertama kali keluar rumah setelah lama dikurung oleh ibunya. Dan di sanalah terbaring Nanase. Mata Makoto terbelalak. Segera ia berlari menghampiri tubuh rusa kepunyaannya dan Haru.

"Nanase! Nanase!" tubuh rusa itu kaku. Dari mulutnya keluar busa dan di giginya ada sisa buah beri beracun. Makoto mulai bercucuran air mata, "Hei, Jagoan! Ayo bangun!" ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh rusanya.

Tak ada respon.

Air matanya semakin deras, "Uu... Nanase... Nanase... Uuu... huwee... Hei, Jagoan, Haru sebentar lagi pulang, dia janji hari ini akan pulang. Hei, Nanase... Nanase... NANASE! Huweee... Uwaaaaa!" dan tumpah ruahlah tangis Makoto.

Ia terus menangis. Menangis. Menangis.

"Huu... Haruu... Haru... Cepat kemari... Haru..."

Cahaya matahari jatuh ke Bumi. Dari cahaya itu, muncullah Haru. "Makoto!"

Makoto menengok, mukanya merah karena menangis, "Haru... Haru... Nanase... Nanase mati... Maaf... Aku—Aku... Aku tak menjaganya dengan baik—Aku tidak becus..." omongannya tersendat-sendat.

Haru miris melihat betapa kekasihnya menangis dengan wajah tersakiti. "Hei, hei, sudah, jangan menangis..." Haru mencoba menghapus bulir-bulir air mata Makoto yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Makoto—"

"Aku tidak merawatnya dengan baik... dia mati dalam pengawasanku... Haru, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis... Haru, ini salahku, Haru..." Makoto menangis meraung dalam pelukan Haru. Haru memeluknya erat.

"Tidak, tidak. Dengarkan aku, kau harus berhenti menangis—"

"Tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa berhenti... Aku ingin menangis selamanya..."

Mata Haru terbelalak, "Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh mengucapkan hal seperti itu, Makoto!" rau wajah Haru begitu panik, seakan ini pernah terjadi.

Ah.

Ini memang pernah terjadi.

Bersama pemuda itu.

Bersama Kyparissos.

Mata Haru terbelalak semakin lebar, raut wajahnya semakin tersakiti, "Kumohon, Kasihku... Janganlah engkau berka—"

"Aku minta maaf... Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis... Aku ingin menangis selamanya, Tuan Apollo..." suara Makoto bergetar hebat. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Biarkan aku menangisi kecerobohanku, O Apollo... Biarkan aku menyesali kelalaianku..."

Haru meneteskan air mata, "Kenapa... Kenapa harus seperti ini lagi... Makoto, tolonglah, Wahai Kasih... pikirkan kembali perkataanmu," suara Sang Matahari menjadi serak.

Makoto menggeleng keras, "Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman... Aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu kalau aku tak bisa menjaga pemberianmu... Biarkan aku menangis selamanya... Haru..."

Pelukan yang diberikan Haru ia kencangkan, "Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, Kasih... Tolong..."

Dan kemudian, dirasakannya tubuh Makoto mengeras, mengeras dan semakin mengeras. Tak lama, batang-batang mulai tumbuh. Dedaunan berduri mulai muncul.

Di sanalah Pohon Menangis, menangis selamanya, menyesali perbuatannya, dan sang Matahari pun meraung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

_Well_, tipikal Dewa-Dewi Yunani itu macem '_Calm yo dick/lust'_ atau _'Gotta catch all of the pretty boys'_. **LOL** Oh, atau tipikal 'Nafsu/cinta pada pandangan pertama', ppffft. _Anyway, this my very first fanfic in _**Free!**_ Archive with my __**OTP**__, __**HaruMako**_. **:D** (gue ga _mainstream_ kok _pairing_nya **LOL**) dan juga kali pertama ikutan **#BiWeeklyPrompt** di FFnW grup di facebook.

_And for Apollo's 'Apollon'. That's not a mistype or something_. Ada beberapa dewa-dewi yang manggilnya pake yang enak aja menurut mereka. **.w.)/**

Perubahan ceritanya juga dibuat supaya yang **udah tau kisah homo**nya Apollo sama Kyparissos** ga bosen**. Dan buat yang **baru ngeh** ada cerita **homo** dalam mitologi Yunani bisa makin mendalami dan menikmati. **#cieebahasanya **dan mbuh napa jadi kecepeten ini alurnya.** ._."** Eh, ea tapi _Greek Gods/Goddess_ kan cintanya pada pandangan pertama dan biasanya pasangannya langsung mau gitu aja sih **#ngeles **Dan **ga gue **_**Xover**_ karena _pretty much_ alurnya rada beda tapi intinya sama?

_**Anyway! Thanks for reading, and mind to review? **_**:)**

**P.S. : HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! :)**


End file.
